


Quiet Afternoon Crush / Violent Overnight Rush

by harrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (is that how you tag this universe), F/F, Female Harry, Female Louis, Friends With Benefits, Halloween, Louis in Lingerie, Smut, Unresolved Feelings, girl!direction, lesbians!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrys/pseuds/harrys
Summary: Louis suggests a couples costume, even though they’re not a couple. Harry’s already nodding her head and mouthing “yes, of course” by the time Louis finishes her sentence.[Alternatively: Louis and Harry are models, flat mates and Halloween costume connoisseurs. They’re also best friends who occasionally fuck. It’s not a big deal though.]





	Quiet Afternoon Crush / Violent Overnight Rush

**Author's Note:**

> this is the halloween fic that my dumbass decided to post near christmas... idk what this is tbh, it’s very self-indulgent i guess??? i just love women okay 
> 
> title is from the song, “supercut”, by lorde
> 
> this was written on my iphone so there’s probably mistakes ..... which adds character. maybe. 
> 
> xx

“Please, Lou.” 

Louis rolls her eyes as she switches her iPhone to the other ear and lifts her shoulder to keep it resting in the crook of her neck, “Absolutely not.”

  
“Louis,” Harry whines, stretching out the second syllable of Louis’ name.

  
Louis turns the bathtub’s faucet so that the warm water stops flowing, she then hums as she decides on which bath bomb to use from her and Harry’s shared collection. The perks of being in the beauty industry, she reminds herself as she spots her favourite amber and lavender essential oil. She uncaps the glass bottle and pours the remaining oil into her bath. She then returns to the task at hand and picks up two bath bombs. “Hey, Harry? Shut up, darling. Now give me your opinion, should I go with Metamorphosis or Intergalactic?”

  
“Neither!” Harry replies instantly, “That should be me.”

  
Louis pauses, “You want to fizz and make the water a pretty colour for me?”

  
“I meant that I want to be in your place, not the bath bomb’s place, dumbass.”

  
“Metamorphosis it is. Also, calling me names won’t get you anywhere.” Louis drops the bath bomb in and unties her silk robe. She pulls her hair into a loose bun, steps out of her fur slippers and sighs blissfully as her body makes contact with the water.

  
“I don’t think you understand how badly my body aches,” Harry huffs petulantly on the other line. Louis pictures her standing with poor posture on the train, no doubt messing up her lipstick as she absentmindedly tugs on her bottom lip.

  
“Babe,” Louis says in a softer tone, as she wades her fingers through the sparkling water. She frowns as she notices that she left all seven of her rings on, but shrugs and closes her eyes. If she can’t see it, it’s not a problem. “I was on my feet for hours during my shoot today, so I understand and I sympathize. However-”

  
“However, you hate me. I get it.”

  
“However, you can run your own baths.”

  
“Why do you hate me?”

  
“I’ll be done by the time you’re home.”

  
“I haven’t done anything to deserve this.”

  
Louis rubs her temples, eyebrows scrunching together in slight frustration. “Harry, why the fuck are you so worked up about me taking a bath?”

  
There’s silence for a moment, before Harry mumbles into the phone, “Because you’ll be too relaxed.”

  
“Oh, so you deserve relaxation but I don’t?” Louis opens one eye, more frustration setting in. She’s supposed to be peacefully soaking in a warm bath after a long day on set, not indulging Harry’s nonsensical train of thought.

  
“That’s not what I meant,” Harry assures quickly in a hushed tone.

  
“Well, alright. How about this, I’ll leave the water running for you after I’m done so you can just hop in,” Louis offers, desperate to get off the phone and enjoy her quiet time.

  
“No, don’t do that! I don’t actually care about the bath.” Harry groans, as if she’s the one who has the right to be frustrated with her roommate, which.... no. Nope. Louis is a fucking delight, a one of a kind collectible that no one gets to own. A goddess crafted by angels and deposited gently on the fashion scene in New York. Or maybe something along those lines, just a bit more modest. But nonetheless, a good human and an even better roommate.

  
“You… you don’t care about the bath… yet you’ve been fighting with me about it for the past fifteen minutes?” Louis says her words slowly, placing emphasis on every syllable so Harry realizes how ridiculous she is.

  
“We’re not fighting,” Harry says, before lowering her voice once more. “I just didn’t want you to take a bath, okay?”

  
“Because you want to take one and think bathtubs have a daily limit of one bath? That’s definitely logical.”

  
“No, Louis. I don’t want to take a bath. That was a decoy, duh.”

  
“You’re too easily distracted to carry out a plan that involves decoys, so keep the explanation rolling, love.”

  
“Just get out of the bath and wait for me, please.”

  
“Jesus Christ, fine.” Louis huffs, already sitting up and pulling out the drain to cut her bath short. She stands up and reaches for a towel, “I’m out of the shower, but pourquoi? I expect a good reason, Styles.”

  
Louis hears some shuffling and a lull in sound, before she hears Harry let out a sigh of relief. “I’m off the subway.”

  
“Amazing. What a talent. A true inspiration to all gays who can’t drive,” Louis deadpans.  
“Have you quite finished?”

  
Louis grins as she lifts her robe back over her shoulders, “Are you going to continue to steal my lines or get to the point? I’d really prefer the latter.”

  
“Shut up. Now that I’m off the subway and no one’s paying attention to what I’m saying-“

  
“This preamble is really not necessary, Harry.”

  
“You know, I’d get to my point a lot faster if you stopped cutting me off.” Harry points out helpfully, teeth chattering the slightest bit due to the night breeze. “Anyways, the reason I wanted you to not take a bath and stay wound up is so that we could help each other out.”

  
Oh.

  
“You mean sex, right? Not like... board games or yoga.”

  
“S-e-x, baby.” Harry spells it out in her attempting-to-be-sultry voice.

  
Louis can tell that there’s a smirk curling Harry’s raspberry lips upwards and can’t even find it in herself to be annoyed anymore. Sex is good, sex is great... especially with Harry.

  
“I suppose,” Louis aims for an aloof tone, even though she’s currently taking her robe off for the second time that night and is searching for her favourite clear lip gloss.

  
She switched from tinted lip glosses to clear ones, when Harry told her how pretty her natural lip colour was. It might have been while she had two fingers inside of her as well... but that’s neither here, nor there.  
“Just don’t complain to me, when you’re twice as sore tomorrow morning.”

  
“Sore?” Harry practically giggles, “Louis Tomlinson, if you can manage that, I will buy you breakfast.”

  
Louis presses her lips together after applying the lip gloss and blows a glossy kiss at her reflection in the mirror. She decides to leave her hair down, admiring her current blunt cut that shows off her jaw. Harry had straightened it for her the previous night and she’s very much living her Mia Wallace fantasy. She steps out of the bathroom and heads to Harry’s room, “You act as if this isn’t our bi-weekly routine.”

  
“Bi-weekly bisexual activities,” Harry says in awe, probably proud of herself for making the connection between words.

  
“Right... just hurry up, please.”

 

-

 

“I just didn’t want to be demanding, you know?” Harry sighs happily, her words being pressed into a pillow, as Louis gently manoeuvres her on to her stomach. “You know?”

  
“I... know?” Louis raises an eyebrow in confusion. She stopped listening to Harry’s rambling a while ago. As soon as she took off her jeans and thong, that is. But can you blame her when Harry’s on her hands and knees, with her perky bum and pink pussy in Louis’ direct line of vision?

  
“Yes, you know. You always do,” Harry smiles over her shoulder at Louis, who simply lifts her hips higher into the air and settles underneath her.

  
Louis breathes out against Harry’s thigh, wet already pooling there. “Yes, baby. I know,” she says before her hands grip both of Harry’s soft thighs. She admires the way her small hands can only fit around half of Harry’s thighs, bites her lip at the way Harry’s thighs taper down into delicate calves. She presses a kiss against one thigh and leans in, whispering into the warm flesh. “Now, let me take care of you.”

  
The first swipe of Louis tongue against the younger model’s inner thigh has Harry releasing a light gasp. Louis licks her own lips, before flattening our her tongue against Harry’s pussy and licking upward once. She aches to taste Harry fully, to suck on her clit and have her vision blank out.

  
But she decides to free her right hand from Harry’s thigh first and rub her thumb over Harry’s wet clit teasingly first. Harry’s hips press down, eager for more pressure so Louis rubs harder and flicks her tongue against the clit.

  
Harry’s moans spur her on, as she closes her lips around the swollen bud and sucks, her tongue revelling in Harry’s heat. She comes up for air and grins, when she sees Harry’s eyes are shut and her lips are open, freshly bitten.  
She licks long stripes up and down Harry’s pussy, as she works one finger inside of her. The immediate warmth and moisture around her finger makes her groan against Harry’s skin. She’s only one finger in and Harry is so unbelievably tight. She continues to suck on Harry’s lower lips, as she pumps her middle finger in and out. Harry’s moans are picking up and she’s rocking her hips downward, so Louis decides to add another.

  
“Fuck! So good, Louis. Feel... so good, baby.” She mews, a peaceful expression on her features. Her lips are bright red, lightly coated in her own saliva and slightly parted. Louis wants to kiss them so fucking bad.

  
“Taste amazing, H.” She says instead, as she angles herself back so she can fit her tongue in alongside her two fingers.

  
That earns an immediate reaction from Harry whose hips erratically jut back and forth. Louis can feel her getting closer to the edge, and continues to fuck her with her fingers and tongue.

  
“Lou... Lou, I-I’m going to come,” Harry whines out, her ivory hands grasping at her own breasts and her head lowering so she can lick her own nipple. It’s a visual masterpiece, to say the least. Louis’ pace falters, as she watches Harry play with her own nipples. She gulps and reaches down her body with her free hand, gasping as her fingers are immediately drenched in her own moisture.

She closes her eyes, continuing to rub herself and fuck her fingers into Harry’s pussy.  
As Harry’s moans become higher pitched, Louis frantically rubs at her own clit and curls her lips around Harry’s. She sucks hard, tongue swirling around the hard nub and fingers working fast.

  
“Fuck, Louis! Just like that, I’m gonna-“ Harry cuts herself off with a loud moan, body shuddering and pussy pulsing against Louis’ mouth.

  
Louis licks slowly, helping her ride out her orgasm while she reaches her own. Louis let’s out a soft cry as she comes around her own fingers, with Harry’s come on her tongue.

 

-

 

The following morning finds the two of them sitting thigh to thigh in a booth at their favourite breakfast spot. Louis is half-heartedly massaging Harry’s neck and Harry is scowling.

  
“I told you so.”

  
Harry’s verdant eyes are in slits as she slaps Louis’ hands away and huffs, “Do you want to say that again? I don’t think I heard you the first fifteen times.”

  
“Sure!” Louis leans in, biting back a grin at the way Harry’s breath hitches as her lips are centimetres away from her left ear. “I told you so.”

  
“Do you have to do that thing with your lips?” Harry asks, her hand tightening around her mug so hard her knuckles are turning white.

  
Louis quirks an eyebrow, leaning back so she can see her roommate’s expression more clearly, “What thing?”

  
Harry rolls her eyes and kicks her shin under the table, “The thing where you make them look all pouty and plump and I don’t know.”

  
“My lips are naturally like that, young Harriet,” Louis shrugs nonchalantly, attempting to school her lips into a more neutral line. “Does it annoy you that much?”

  
“No, it’s not... it’s not annoying. It’s frustrating,” Harry shakes her head of loose curls determinedly, hooking her calf around Louis’ calf to show that she’s not genuinely upset.

  
Louis shrugs again, “Sorry for being hot?”

  
Harry lets out a laugh, bumping her shoulder against Louis’, “Apology accepted. I know it’s beyond your control and it’s probably really hard for-“

  
“Mm, yeah. So hard,” Louis purrs into the younger girl’s ear, lowering her voice slightly.

  
“Fucking hell, Lou. Don’t do that either,” Harry groans, burying her face in the menu. Louis swears she sees a rouge tint in her cheeks.

  
“Are you actually, like, mad at me?” Louis awkwardly asks, scratching the back of her neck and looking around the restaurant for their waitress.

  
Harry looks up and rolls her eyes, a more relaxed expression on her face. “Of course not. I just don’t want to come untouched in a restaurant at 10 am, is that too much to ask for?”

  
Louis ends up laughing so loud that Harry orders more food than she can actually stomach just to spite her. Louis happily pays the bill, linking their arms together as they leave the restaurant and ignoring the knowing look their waitress gives her.

 

“Which Halloween party are we going to?” Harry asks, not looking up from her phone as she sits cross-legged on the changing room floor.

  
Louis angles her body so she has a better view of her silhouette in the pair of high-waisted, wide-legged trousers she’s trying on. “How does this look?”

  
Harry glances up from her phone and feels her mouth water. The red satin material is stretched brilliantly over Louis’ round ass and shapely thighs. The high waistband leads to her tiny waist, allowing her sun-kissed skin to poke through from underneath the Adidas crop top she’s currently wearing.

  
“So fucking good,” Harry blurts out, blushing when Louis grins at her in the mirror. She clears her throat, forcing her gaze back down to her Instagram feed. “Maybe not with that shirt, yeah?”

  
“Obviously not,” Louis scoffs and lifts the crop top over her head, then pulls a matching satin tube top off of it’s hanger. Harry watches her in her peripheral vision, letting out a shaky breath as she gets a view of Louis’ full breasts in a lacy bralette.

  
“Ta-da!” Louis beams, now towering over her. It’s an unusual position due to their height difference, but a familiar position due to their friends-with-benefits dynamic.

  
Harry gulps, looking up at the stunning model in front of her. “You look lovely.”

  
“I’m getting it then!” Louis claps her hands together excitedly and turns away to undress. As she’s stepping out of the trousers, she asks, “What was that about Halloween, by the way? I didn’t mean to cut you off, H.”

  
“It’s alright,” Harry waves her hand dismissively, staring unabashedly at Louis’ bum in her thong. “I was just wondering what our plans are for Halloween... I’ve gotten a few emails from companies.”

  
Louis sits down across from her, folding the bottoms of her black jeans and shrugs, “Doesn’t matter to me... kind of tired of industry parties though.”

  
Harry nods and taps her fingers against her chin as she weighs their options, “Maybe we could just have a small party at our place with Liam, Niall and Zayn?”

  
Louis hums noncommittally as she pulls her Adidas shirt back on. Harry clears her throat a few times, before offering another suggestion in a more timid tone. “We could also... just watch scary movies? Like, together? You and me?”

  
Louis stands back up at that moment and offers a hand, she has a thoughtful look on her face as she helps Harry to her feet.

They’re still holding hands as a grin reaches Louis’ lips, “Can we still wear costumes?”

  
Harry nods eagerly, “Of course. It would be blasphemous of us if we didn’t.”

  
They walk out of the changing rooms and head to the cashier, but not before Louis halts immediately with a brilliant smile. “I’m a genius.”

  
“Can’t argue with that, I guess?” Harry stares at her friend with a slightly confused expression.

  
“I have an idea.”

  
Harry blinks several times as Louis just stares right back at her.

  
“Uh, okay. Care to elaborate?” She prompts.

  
“I mean, if it’s just going to be you and I on Halloween, maybe we could coordinate costumes? Almost like a couples costume, you know.”

  
Harry’s already nodding her head and mouthing “yes, of course” by the time Louis actually finishes her sentence. Louis giggles and tucks a loose strand behind Harry’s ear, “Alright, let’s see what we can find.”

 

 

“You’re a fucking menace,” Harry spits out, as she unbuttons the shirt she was trying on and slips out of the plaid skirt.

  
Louis shrugs from where she’s standing across from Harry in the dressing room, mimicking her actions of undressing, “I guess some might say that.”

  
“A fucking... uh... fuck, I don’t know! But the absolute worst,” Harry huffs as she’s finally completely nude. She reaches over to help Louis get out of her matching plaid skirt.

  
“Why do you say that, young Harriet?” Louis asks innocently, as she shoves Harry down on the only chair in the room. It’s a pink velvet chair and feels nice against Harry’s bare skin, but not nearly as nice as the way Louis’ thighs feel on either side of her own thighs.

  
“You know what you did, you demon.” Harry winces as she hears her voice break, but can she really be blamed for her weakness when a fully naked Louis is straddling her? Louis’ hip bones are level with the tops of Harry’s shoulders, she could easily drape one of Louis’ legs over and eat her out. Harry’s mouth waters at the prospect and she instinctively leans in, which Louis immediately notices and smirks at.

  
“Not so mad at me now, are you?” She reaches over and grabs Harry by the jaw, lowering her down so she can get a taste of Louis’ heat.

  
“Still mad at you for not wanting to do Clueless costumes, but giving you head is a fair trade, I guess,” Harry mumbles when Louis pulls her away by the hair.

  
“You guess?” Louis tilts her head, appearing somewhat affronted. “So you don’t want to give me-“

  
“Louis, I will die if I don’t get my mouth on your pussy within the next few seconds-“ she’s cut off as Louis rocks her hips forward, her clit brushing against Harry’s eager mouth.

 

“So are we just going to shut down every single one of each other’s ideas with oral sex exchanges or are we going to finally fucking compromise? My feet are sore from walking and my jaw is sore from making you come in tiny dressing rooms so many goddamn times.” Louis complains, as she slumps down on a nearby bench with a latte in her left hand.

She’s pouting slightly, a strand of hair tucked behind her ear and her right hand absentmindedly scratching her prominent collarbones. She’s adorable and she’s Harry best friend and Harry would be an idiot to ever say no to her.

  
With that, Harry sits down beside her and wraps her arm around her dainty shoulders. Louis turns her head to meet her gaze and her lips quirk in confusion, so Harry rolls her eyes and speaks up. “I will dress as whatever you want us to-“, this prompts Louis’ eyes to light up immediately so Harry holds up a finger, “on one condition.”

  
Louis rolls her eyes, but nods anyways. “Lay it on me, H.”

  
“We’re not going as Serena and Blair.”

  
“God, of course not! Who do you think I am?” Louis scrunches her nose in a moment of disgust, before standing up and taking Harry’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

  
Harry stands up slowly with a taken aback look on her face, “Uh, what? I thought you’d be happy with this compromise.”

  
Louis grins, stepping on her hippy toes to press a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “I am happy! But our costumes are at home.”

  
Harry would press the matter further, but truth be told, she trusts Louis with her life. So, she simply shrugs and tries to not stare at Louis’ ass the entire walk back to the car park.  
She ultimately fails, but Louis does hold her free hand during the ride home, so it’s probably fine.

 

It’s not fine.

  
Harry has just stepped out of her room after changing into worn-out, Green Bay Packers shirt and a pair of Calvin Klein sweatpants from a brand deal, when she literally runs into Louis in their not-spacious-at-all hallway.  
“Holy shit. Lou.... you look...”

  
Louis beams, supplying her own words where Harry’s words fail. “Amazing? Gorgeous? Show-stopping? Wonderful? Never been done before-“

  
“Okay, enough, Gaga. Seriously though, what is all... of this for?” Harry has a brief moment of panic and chokes out, “Do you have a date tonight?”

  
Louis scoffs, “First of all, I don’t need a reason to dress up and especially not some lame date. Second of all, this is our costume! Do you like it?”

  
Harry lets out a sigh of relief and tries to ignore the reason that she didn’t want to even think about Louis seeing someone else. It’s not like they’re dating or anything. Louis isn’t her property.

  
“Victoria’s Secret Angels then?” Harry’s voice is a mere whisper, as she takes in the full image of the goddess in front of her. The golden deity standing there, with soft lips and softer eyes. Louis’ hooded eyes are watching Harry happily, her eyelashes fluttering every time she blinks. She has a rose gold highlighter dusted on her cheekbones, her cupid’s bow, the tip of her nose, her brow bone and her slim shoulders. She has a lipgloss on that Harry recognizes as Fenty’s gloss bomb.

  
Harry suddenly feels very underdressed, even though she’s wearing more clothes than Louis is. Harry is numb with desire and feels more self-conscious as the seconds pass by.

  
Louis is, however, standing confidently in front of her in a pair of angel wings, last season’s diamond bra, a white thong and a pair of stilettos. Harry can’t stop staring. There’s two lines on either side of Louis’ flat stomach that flex when she moves the slightest bit. Her collarbones are on full display, begging to be touched by Harry. Her breasts are soft, round and perky. Her bust tapers off into the most delicate waist Harry has ever had the pleasure of pressing kisses against. Her tiny waist then broadens into deliciously wide hips, curvy thighs, toned calves and dainty ankles. She’s everything Harry could ever want and Harry has to have her right now.

  
“Louis, babe, I love it. You’re stunning,” Harry steps closer and wraps Louis in a loose hug. She feels the heat rising in her cheeks when Louis pecks her on the cheek before pulling back a few inches.

  
“Thank you, but even in your most casual clothes, I think you’ve got me beat.” Louis giggles, playing with the hem of Harry’s shirt.

  
“Lou?”

  
“Mhm?” Louis mumbles, not taking her eyes off of where her fingers are messing with Harry’s top.

  
Harry guides Louis’ fingers upwards, until they reach her face. Louis doesn’t look apprehensive in the slightest, instead she caresses Harry’s tightened jaw and brings their lips together. Louis’ high-pitched mews spur Harry on, as she wraps her arms tightly around Louis and presses her up against the wall. They’re connected at every second, even when one of them needs a second to breathe, the other’s mouth is on their jaw, cheek, neck, any flesh they can suck. Harry smiles against Louis’ mouth, when she notices the smaller girl nonchalantly leading them into her room.  
Louis giggles as she jumps down on her bed, landing on her hands and knees like the proper cat she is. She arches her back, smirking over her shoulder as Harry stares at her gorgeous bum. “Coming?”

  
“Oh, you will be,” Harry murmurs as she yanks her shirt over her head and slips out of her joggers. She thanks herself internally for going commando as she settles down beside Louis on the bed, rolling her over so she’s on her back and straddling her. “This bra? Beautiful. One of the loveliest pieces they’ve come out with. I remember seeing it on Maria last year and thinking it was just a pretty piece of fabric... but seeing it on you is a whole other story.”

  
“You know, I usually hate talking during sex, but I could listen to you for hours... actual hours,” Louis admits, her voice already shaky.  
Harry begins planting open-mouthed kisses on Louis’ chest, nipping at the thin skin of her collarbones and sucking at the soft, suppleness of her breasts. 

 

“As lovely as it looks on you, I’d rather just see you.” She lifts Louis’ slightly so she can undo her bra and toss it off to the side. She then clasps her lips around one of Louis’ hardened nipples, she watches as Louis lightly runs her own fingers over her other breast and tries to keep the visual in her mind forever. Louis gasps, when Harry’s teeth graze her nipple.

 

“Too rough?”

 

“Never,” Louis shakes her head, before a small whine escapes her, “but as much as I love nipple play, I would like to feel you inside of me before I come.”

  
“Fuck, Lou.” Harry sits up quickly, eyes darting around the room in search for Louis’ box of toys. She grins when she spots it, “That can be arranged, babe.” She gets up hurriedly and secures the straps over her hips. She holds the silicone cock in her hands, admiring how big it looks and licking her lips as she thinks of how much larger it will look in Louis’ hands. She looks over and Louis already has two fingers inside of herself. Harry smirks and leisurely walks back over.

  
“Couldn’t wait, could you?” Harry stands against the bed, gesturing with one hand for Louis to sit up and stroking herself with the other hand.

  
“Was just getting ready for you,” Louis whispers, her eyes fixated on Harry’s hips.  
“Is that so? Well, why don’t you suck me off first?” Harry places her hand on the nape of Louis’ neck and moves her so her lips are pressed against the tip of her dick, “Then I’ll fuck you until you come.”

  
Louis eagerly takes Harry into her mouth, her sinful lips stretched around the wide girth. She sucks at the head, with her small hands jerking the base. Harry was right, her cock looks enormous in Louis’ hands. It’s a breathtaking sight.

  
Louis then loosens one of her hands so she can drag Harry by the hips, forcing her further into her mouth. She bobs her head up and down, eyes closed and cheeks hollow. She’s making slurping noises and releasing heavy breaths and her lips look raw. Harry takes pity on her and guides her away, which earns another whine from Louis. Harry gently pushes her back against the bed, which promptly elicits another response.

  
“Fuck me, Harry.” Louis begs, her hands pulling at Harry’s narrow hips, “Want your cock inside of me now.”

  
“Anything for you, princess.” Harry kisses her on the lips, not moving her mouth away even as she reaches down to guide her cock inside of Louis’ wet entrance.

  
Louis moans softly, her pussy immediately feeling full as Harry slowly pushes further in. She feels Harry’s hips against hers and begins to kiss Harry back, trying to encourage her to thrust harder with her lips rather than her words.

  
Harry appears to hear her loud and clear, since she pulls back before jutting her hips forward over and over again. The moans from Louis are erratic now, her cunt is soaking wet and tightening around Harry as she feels herself approaching her climax.

  
“Baby, baby, right there,” Louis throws her head back against the pillow, as she rocks her hips against Harry’s. Harry wiggles her hand between their bodies and presses two fingers against Louis’ hard clit. “Fuck,” Louis gasps, as Harry continues to rub her most sensitive part. “Fuck!” She repeats, as she feels her pussy tighten around Harry’s cock with every thrust and her clit grow more sensitive as Harry teasingly strokes it. She only lets out breathy moans and mouths Harry’s name, when she finally comes. Her senses are heightened and every thrust sends her into another realm of being.

  
Harry smirks and pulls out completely, expertly maneuvering herself out of the strap on and lowering herself onto her stomach so she can lick inside of Louis’ pussy. Louis sighs happily, as Harry laps up her juices and sucks her clit one more time. Her dark rosy lips look absolutely insane against Louis’ light pink flesh.

  
“How was-“

  
She cuts Harry off and yanks her forward into a kiss, murmuring “I love you” in between every dirty kiss. When she finally releases her hold on Harry, she doesn’t even hesitate for a split-second before pushing the younger girl onto her back. “Gonna make you cum now,” she promises, as she plants sloppy kisses on Harry’s ivory skin.

  
Harry grins and leans her head back against the pillow, sighing happily, “Happy Halloween, Lou.”

  
“That’s still a week again, tosser,” Louis says with no malice, as she swipes her tongue over Harry’s pussy once.

  
Harry bites her lip and shrugs, “Guess we’ll have to do this all over again next week. C’est la vie.”

  
Louis rolls her eyes, but indulges her best friend anyways by whispering, “Oui, oui, mon chéri.” She then indulges Harry further, by closing her lips around her clit.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> also i just wanted to say i love louis soooooo much! like i wish i could fully articulate how much louis means to me, bc he really is my entire world!!! i hate when fics make harry a super interesting character and make louis a bland, flat character & i really hope that my writing doesn’t come off this way. sometimes harry has more dialogue but that’s only bc i want louis to be PRAISED at all times, you feel me?? anyways. hope you enjoyed this, because i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> once again, i love women. bye
> 
> xx


End file.
